How can there be peace? Without any violence?
by Angels of Devils
Summary: I'm not good at summeries and this is my third time, so here goes: A new evil is awaken, and the powers of the world unwillingly have to work together or the world will be 'Playing' forever.Please R&R (pick your pairs)
1. The Announcement of the Unknown Relative...

A/N: Hey, this is my first SM/GW crossover, so be nice. I thrown in a bit of Anne Rice's Vampire Chronicles, a bit of Harry Potter and strangly, LoTR too. *lol* My heads spinning. And I'm using Serena, Mina, etc...I'm more used to the American names.  
  
Summery: The Gundam pilots, now living normal lives, Serena and the both Inners and Outers, well, their scouts, what'd you expect? And Serena's long lost SisterS? And cousins too? Boy does she got a lot of unkown relative and siblings. And whats the connection with GW and SM? Please R&R! (My first SM/GW crossover fic)  
  
  
  
"SERENA!!" yelled a blonde boy about 12, "MOM'S CALLING!"  
  
"Okay Sammy!" shouted Serena, "You're only a room away from me!" Serena, a long haired blonde with a 2 pigtails, looking like meatballs on top of her head exited her own room and went down stair.  
  
"What is it Mom?" Serena called as she entered the living room.  
  
"Oh hi honey," Mrs. Tsukino said smiling, the blue haired mother was sitting in a couch with a phone in her hands, looking eccentric, excited, and really happy, "We have the greatest news!"  
  
"We won a million dollar?" Serena suggested innocently.  
  
"Nope," replied Mrs. Tsukino, "You aunts are visiting us!"  
  
"I have aunts?" said the dumbfounded Serena.  
  
"Of course we do meatball head," said Sammy coming down from the stairs.  
  
"Shut up Sammy!" Serena growled, "I wasn't asking you!"  
  
"Stop fighting you two," Mrs. Tsukino scolded, "Your aunts hasn't come and visited me for many years and this is really a suprise. They actually called me!"  
  
"I thought you were an only child mom," Serena said burrowing her eyebrows slightly. "Oh no dear!" Mrs. Tsukino excitedly exclaimed, "I had a lot of sisters and brothers, but when we grew up, we went our ways and actually never contacted me..."  
  
"I have uncles too?" asked Serena, "Where were they all this time?"  
  
"Oh you know, scattered all around the world," Mrs. Tsukino said grinning broadly, "One in France, a couple in London, some in America and so forth. They're visiting 3 weeks from now! Isn't that wonderful!"  
  
"Hey mom! Do they have children?" Sammy asked, excited as his mother.  
  
"Of course they do!" Mrs. Tsukino said standing up and puting the phone back on the reciever, "Some are even older then Serena."  
  
"Cool!" exclaimed Sammy, "Then Serena can get bullied!"  
  
"Sammy! Shut up!" Serena growled angerily, "You won't be laughing if they bully you!"  
  
"Who said they would?" Sammy replied and ran up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Ooh that little brat! Once I get my hands on him-"  
  
"Serena," Mrs. Tsukino interrupted, "One of my sisters, or should I say some, are very well mannered, they don't like rudeness, so, best you try to be a bit, less clumsy dear?"  
  
Serena looked at her mother in a bit of shock. Mrs. Tsukino seemed a bit embarrassed by her, just because her snobbish siblings were coming. A jolt of anger went through her. What kind of family are they if they didn't contact their sisters for years? Serena thought angerily.  
  
"Serena dear? Something wrong?" Mrs. Tsukino asked.  
  
"Oh no," Serena lied, "I've got to go mom! I...uh...have a study group at Amy's! See ya!" She rushed upstairs, grabbed snoozing Luna, ran back downstair, gave a quick wave to her confused mother and ran out the door heading towards Raye's Temple.  
  
"I'll never understand teenagers," Mrs. Tsukino muttered gently shaking her head, "I can't believe I was one..."  
  
A/N: Okay, so this is the first chapter, I have to go now, its like 12 A.M here. Gundam is next! 


	2. Evil is at Presence

A/N: Yes, more notes from me. Anyways, Serena will get a lot of suprises actually. So does the inners, outers and Luna and Artemis remembers something they had forgotten. This is not a romance centered fanfiction, but it has some. A little peak: Serena finds out her cousins and siblings are very unique. Some...are not full human... For the Gundams, nothing exciting for them just yet. Its quite boring at first. And lastly, Darien is still alive and lovin' Serena! Sorry Tux-haters.  
  
Last Time: Serena finds out that uknown siblings are coming to visit her. Serena gets a little offended by her mom's remark on her klutziness. Now, she's heading to tell the scouts.  
  
BTW, the inners are 16, the outers, the boys are around 17-18. And, I hadn't seen Gundam, Sailor Moon for enternity so forgive me if some of them seems OOC-ish and stuff.  
  
Disclaimer(Forgot to do it the last chapter): I do not own any of the Gundam Wing, Harry Potter, LoTR, Sailor Moon, Vampire Chronicles character. I do own my own chracters I have created though. And they're mine! All MINE!!  
  
  
  
Duo Maxwell, a hair braided ex-Gundam pilot, was snooping around the Winner's Mansion, looking around in closets, cupboards ans under his bed for something he lost. "Where is it?" he murmured, "I know I put it here somewhere!" He was now in the living room, looking under the furnitures. Wufei walks into the living room to see Duo pushing the couches and looking under them. The 5 boys hadn't been on a mission, or been in a fight for almost 1 to 1 1/2 years it seems. This bored Duo (Craving for girls), Trowa was recently helping with a circus for a couple of weeks, Quatre enjoyed the peace, Wufei still acted the same, and Heero was out of job, though as cold and suspicious as anything. And Heero still carried a gun around and threatened anybody to kill them. Same old Heero.  
  
"What're doing Maxwell?" he asked as he sat on a large armchair Duo hadn't moved yet. Duo's head was under a large oak closet.  
  
"Looking for something," came the muffled voice of Duo's.  
  
"What're you looking for that is some important that you had to rearrenge the whole living room?"  
  
"I lost that girl's phone number, uh, Niomi, I left the paper on the table!" Wufei rolled his eyes and shook his head.  
  
"And what makes you think you would find it by looking under that closet?" Wufei asked, "It might have got thrown away."  
  
"Well I'm hoping to find it Wu-man!" Duo replied as he pulled his head from under the closet and sat up.  
  
"Don't call me that Maxwell!" Wufei half-shouted, "You are so immature!"  
  
"Why should I be mature?" the braided one asked as he got to push the couches to its normal places, "I'm only 17."  
  
"How young," Wufei muttered sarcastically, "How really young." Duo grinned at him.  
  
"Oh well," he said sitting on the couch looking tired, "I guess I have to say I lost the number to her, if I ever meet her again."  
  
"You give up easily," Wufei said.  
  
"Well what am I supposed to to do?" said Duo with one eyes closed, "You even said it yourself it might've gotten thrown away." Just then, the front door opened, the platnimun blond haired pilot stepped into the house. He walked into the living room to see Wufei and Duo, who were sitting, doing nothing it seems, on the couches. Quatre was suprised, because they usually get into fights.  
  
"Whats up?" he asked looking at the two.  
  
"I lost Niomi's number," Duo whined, "Do you remember Quatre?"  
  
Quatre blinked. "Who's Niomi?"  
  
"Nevermind," Duo groaned and laid back on the couch.  
  
"What're you up to?" Wufei asked Quatre as he sat on another armchair across from Wufei.  
  
"Nothing," Quatre replied, " I was just thinking if we can go on a vacation somewhere."  
  
"Where are we going?" Duo said suddenly sitting up, his attention caught. "Can we go to Hawaii? Perhaps Paris! Or Egypt! Or the bahamas! Or all of them! We can! Quatre is filthy rich!"  
  
"I'm not 'filthy' rich!" Quatre murmured, but Duo wasn't listening. "I really want to go to Hawaii, with all the girls. But Paris, the French girls are fine! And-"  
  
"Duo," Wufei interrupted, "Quatre said he was 'thinking', he didn't say we were going." Duo looked dissapointed, he sighed and laid back down on the couch. He whispered something inaudible and put his arm over his forehead.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo," Quatre apologized, "But if we were going, we should confirm this with the other."  
  
"Oh just great," moaned Duo, "Lets go and ask Heero..."  
  
SM World:  
  
Serena clumsily, and hurriedly, knocking over several people ran to the Temple. She arrived, bursting into the room where Raye, Lita, Amy and Mina was. They looked at her. "Late again!" Raye fumed, "Serena you flake, whats wrong with you, must we implant an alarm in that head full of fluff?!"  
  
"Shut up Raye!" Serena countered with her tongue stuck out at Raye and said dramatically and seriously, "Any ways, I have something important to tell you guys..."  
  
"Well thats new..." Raye muttered under her breath. Serena Ignored her.  
  
"I just found out," she paused, the scouts, except Raye were hanging on her every word, " I had uncles and aunts, and cousins. They're coming to visit us." The inner scouts stared at her, and sweatdropped.  
  
"Thats supposed to be so important?" a dizzy Luna asked, "And you woke me out of my nap." Serena shrugged.  
  
"I swear, I thought you were going to announce the Negaverse is back," Lita said yawning, "Really Serena, you were so dramatic at first."  
  
"So what do we have to do about you relatives?" Raye said, really annoyed.  
  
Serena sighed and said a bit somberly, "My mom seemed embarrassed of me."  
  
"I'm not suprised," Raye exclaimed, "I would be embarrassed if you were my daughter!"  
  
"Raye!" said Mina, "Give the poor girl a break!"  
  
"Well," said Amy, "It would be nice to meet Serena's relative." Amy was being nice, Serena knew. She thanked her mentally and smiled at her.  
  
And the talking, the arguing went on. Raye, still going on about agreeing with Serena's mother, and insulted Serena's clumsiness at every chance she got. Amy tried to ignore everything (which is slightly impossible), Mina, 'sort' of defending Serena and Lita, well, dreaming about that guy who looked like her old boyfriend, Freddy.  
  
Somewhere:  
  
"Peace can never last that long," a sly voice whispered, "Without Voilence, what is peace? Without Death? What is life?" A girl screamed...Blood was spilt...Running was heard. Sirens were wailing. Evil was presence.  
  
A/N:The story had just begun. Also, I give up on the pairs. I'm gonna let you guys choose. Lita/Duo, Quatre/Lita, Mina/Quatra, Mina/Duo, Raye/Wufei, Lita/Wufei, Hotaru/Duo (*Grimace* They are exactly a fave pair)and so on. So vote, vote! And I'm keeping Heero with Relena. Sorry Relena haters. I need votes before I get to the 4th chapter. Thats a long way and a long time. Anyways, the adventure/action/suspense/mission part has just begun. Please be patient, Its boring in the beginning. 


	3. But I have seen your distruction

A/N: A bit boring still. *yawns* I'm tired. Thanq for the review guys. I'll try my best to write better each chapter. I haven't written a fanfiction in 2 years, so this is a first in 2 years. Be nice...I'm sure you can...  
  
  
  
"Blood and Such, and Evil Touch, Light of Shadows, Darkness of Peace, Show us your Wrath."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Heero recieved an e-mail message from Doctor J, a mission. He read:  
  
"Heero Yuy, It had been long since you had a mission. Now I am offering you one.  
  
I want you to investigate the deaths of 5 girls that occured in the last 5 days. All Crossroads High Schooler's in Tokya, Japan. Same age, all of them were blond and all have the same mysterious cut under the left collar bone. Nothing more, no signs of cause of death."  
  
Heero shifted in his seat. He read the message again. Then he hit the 'Reply' button and thus typed in 2 words: Mission Accepted.  
  
Though he clearly thought it was the job was cops and the FBI, he accepted it anyways. Doctor J must have a reason to assign him the mission. He clicked the 'Send' button and closed the computer. For a while, he stared into the blank screen, with no thoughts nor emotion and for no particular reason. Then, taking his eyes from the screen, he got up, and he exited his room to the living room, where he found Quatre, Duo and Wufei, strangely, just sitting there. He looked at them with heavy seriousness(Like always) and stood in the middle of the door between the hallway and the living room.  
  
"What is it Heero?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Pack up, We're going to Tokyo." Heero said in his famous and well known monotone voice. Duo suddenly sat up, his attention caught again by the words 'Pack up' and 'Tokyo'.  
  
"So we are going on the trip?" he asked brightly.  
  
"We're on a mission," Heero replied, "This is no fun trip."  
  
"Mission?" Quatre repeated with burrowed eyebrows, "What is it?"  
  
"We are to investigate the mysterious deaths of 5 high school girls, same age, same hair color, same condition in their deaths," informed Heero.  
  
Quatre frowned, his aquamarine eyes now sad, "Thats terrible."  
  
"Thats why we are sent to solve it!" Duo exclaimed, "But, what about Trowa?" Heero seemed to be thinking, though his face didn't show any expression that he was in thought.  
  
"We'll call him," Heero replied after awhile, "It'll be his choice."  
  
"Alright," Quatre said, "I'll call him." The blond stood up and left for the phone. He punched in the numbers, the phone on the other side rang, and he waited.  
  
Wufei turned his head to Heero and nodded, thus accepting the mission too.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Doves of Darkness, Ravens of Light, Spirit of Nature, Gods of Might, Hands of Demons, Bringer of Doom, Kill with your Beauty, Destroy with Your Malice"  
  
A pair of silvery red eyes appeared, from its red lips rose a malicious smile of corruption and lust of blood and killing.  
  
"Seas of Darkness, Jungles of Shadow, Rain of blood, And rivers of sorrow, Unawaken you shall no more, Of power you will give, Uncage the caged, Releasing deaths , And oceans of tears, Release....be my power..."  
  
"Destinies clash, forces join, for what happens now my heroes of their destinies? Would you win? Would you fail? Can you defeat me now?" An evil grin. "Even the wisest cannot tell....But I have seen your distruction...."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ooh, I cannot wait till they arrive! I wonder if Bonnie still like sushi, well I'm sure she does. But Nicholas is a vegatarian, oh bless him. Oh and theres, Jill, she loves Cherry Pie! I must bake one..."  
  
Mrs. Tsukino ranted on and on and on everyday, never satisfied with her previous plans she made the day before. It was coming to be a bit of pain for the family. Even Mr. Tsukino tries to evade conversation whenever possible. But Mrs.Tsukino seemed oblivious to it. Sammy, who enjoyed the ranting at first because he found it fun learning he had 'unkown' relatives and about them, but now, was annoyed by his mother, really annoyed. Serena avoided by going to the temple.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"All these deaths," Raye sighed, "Whoever it is must be searching for someone but don't know who." The 5 girls were at the temple, Raye was fire reading. But she seemd to pick up nothing.  
  
"Nothing..." she breathed, "I sense only pain and blood....nothing....Its as if it was blocking me." She sighed again in heavy frastraution.  
  
"Hmmm..."Amy said, "I tried with my computer, but I got nothing too." Amy frowned.  
  
"Do you have any ideas Luna? Artemis?" Lita asked. Luna shook her head sadly, so did Artemis.  
  
"I sensed evil," Luna replied, "But I do not recognize a feel of it." Mina sighed.  
  
"If we don't prevent this, by next month, half of the girls in our school will be dead!" Mina exclaimed, "We have to act!"  
  
"But on what?" Lita demanded, "We don't even know if our killer is just a maniac or a monster!"  
  
"Who cares?" Mina said, her tone was hard. "I think we should go out as scouts tonight, call the outers scouts for help!"  
  
"Do you really think they'll help?" Lita asked, "This is just a murder case, it has nothing to do with them, and even with us!"  
  
"They'll help!" Mina exclaimed, "They have to!"  
  
"What if they don't?" Lita asked with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"I'm-"  
  
"Shut up you two, " Raye barked, "We're not sure we'll do anything tonight...we'll wait."  
  
"Oh and risk someone else getting killed?" Serena spoke up, for the first time.  
  
"There's nothing we can do!" Raye said, "We can't hunt for the killer every night you know!" Serena sighed and turned to Artemis and Luna.  
  
"What'd you think we should do?" Serena asked them. Luna and Artemis looked at eachother.  
  
"I think we should wait a bit more," Luna said agreeing with Raye. Serena and Mina sighed together.  
  
"Fine," Mina muttered. "We'll wait." Lita nodded. Serena shrugged. Amy nodded too, though she silently agreed with Mina and Serena.  
  
So, they would wait...  
  
Serena disturbed the akward silent moment by suggesting something bright, well sort of. "Hey, guys wanna go for some fries and burgers? And ice cream too!" ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Darkness of Doom awaits you all." 


	4. The No Show Night

~*~3 Days Later~*~  
  
"This has gone on long enough," said Mina through her teeth, "Even if it isn't some sort of nega-monster and just some psychopath, I still think we should do something about this!"  
  
"I'll have to agree," said Lita, "We should do something, pretty soon, there'll be no more girls at our school."  
  
"Yes," Serena said nodding, "Molly's mom ordered her to be home at all times. Things are getting pretty bad."  
  
"I just noticed something," said Amy, she was typing on her Mercury Computer, "All the victims were the same hair color: blond."  
  
Lita, Mina, Amy, Raye, Luna, and Artemis all glanced at Serena, who didn't seem to know what was going on.  
  
"Well," Lita, pretending to be thinking, "We could use Serena as some sort of bait.she is blond."  
  
Serena stood up suddenly. "No way!" she shouted, "I'm not going to be some bait of some crazy maniac!"  
  
"You want to catch them right.?" Raye asked with one eyebrow raised, "C'mon Serena, don't ditz out on us again."  
  
"Again? What do you mean again?" Serena said in a half-shriek, "I don't remember anytime that I ditzed out on anybody!" She crossed her arms.  
  
"Really?" Raye said with a mischievous look, "What about that time-"  
  
"Be quiet!" Luna interrupted, "We will just go out tonight, but Serena won't be a bait-" Serena stuck her tongue out at Raye at this point - "But we might have to if we want to get farther in this." Raye smirked at Serena and Serena pouted.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*GW~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Trowa said he would come along on the mission," Quatre informed the others after his phone call, "He should be here in about 2 days."  
  
Heero nodded. "We'll need to pack up. And Quatre, the tickets."  
  
"Right ahead of you," said Quatre, now punching in the number of his travel agent on the phone. "Well, I'm going to pack," said an excited Duo. He stood up and walked upstairs to his room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*SM~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Later That night.  
  
Eternal Sailor Moon shivered. "Its cold," she whined, "Do one of you guys have a jacket or anything?" The Sailor Scouts were out in the dark, deserted streets. The only light was the dim, orange lights of the Street Lights. They walked down the street where most of the murder happened. "Cover yourself with your wing," said Raye.  
  
"Oh right." Serena made her wings cover her body.  
  
"Here," said Amy looking up from her mini computer, "We should split up and go into each alley." The scouts split up. Amy went to the alley in the in front of her, Raye to the left, Mina to the far left, Serena to the right and Lita to the far right. And they waited.  
  
It had been an hour now, still the scouts no sign of their suspect. Another hour past, still not a trace of anybody who can be the killer. Sailor Moon was starting to sleepwalk by this time. It was at 2 A.M; Amy gathered the rest of the scouts to give up.  
  
"We can't wait for the killer for the whole night," she said wearily, her eyes were now droopy with sleep.  
  
"Yeah," a tired Mina yawned, "I'm.tired." Serena was practically already asleep. The Scouts agreed upon giving up and went back to their own home; it was 3 in the morning. 


	5. We have Heero Yuy on plane Tokyo Express...

A/N: I'm extending the vote for your favorite pair thing. So vote, please.Oh yeah, this is more short. Just talking, the next chapter gets a bit funny! I've written it but I am not putting it up yet. Its called, 'Cold Family Reunion' But I might change it. *yawns* Au Revoir!  
  
"It was a total no show last night," said Mina yawing. Amy nodded.  
  
"Its as if they knew we were coming." she said quietly, " I wonder."  
  
"We can't go back out tonight," said Serena yawning loudly. "I'm still sleepy."  
  
"Serena's right." Luna said.  
  
"I am.?"  
  
"We can't go out tonight again," Luna continued, "Lets see what happens this night."  
  
"Thank you Luna," Serena said sleepily, "I have to wake up for school tomorrow."  
  
"It won't matter if you're late meatball head," said Raye, "Because you're always late."  
  
"Get off my back Raye!"  
  
"I'm not even on it!"  
  
"You're such a pain!" Serena stuck her tongue out.  
  
"You should talk!" Raye said angrily and stuck her tongue out too. With their backs to each other, Serena and Raye continued arguing.  
  
While their 5 other friends, Mina, Lita, Amy, Luna and Artemis stared hopelessly at them and sweat dropped.  
  
"Oh my god." Mina muttered, "How long has it been? 2 years?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~GW~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa Burton, looking 18 of years, tall, with light brown hair covering his right eyes completely. His eyes were unmoved green, his face showed no emotions, and had no cartoon lines whatsoever. His 4 other companions joined him: Heero Yuy, Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang and Quatre Rebarba Winner. They were at the airport, waiting for their plane.  
  
"Plane 143, calling for Passenger of Tokyo Express, plane 143. Calling for the Passengers for Tokyo Express 143."  
  
"That's our plane!" said Duo; he sprang out of his seat and dragging his baggage to the entrance. The 4 other boys went after them. Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei past the baggage check and the human check, but Heero was held back because they found a gun in his pocket. Duo rolled his eyes.  
  
"Great." Duo muttered.  
  
"Sir, we need to dispose of your weapon please," the security guard said.  
  
"You're not disposing anything." Said Heero.  
  
"Sir-"  
  
"He's not disposing anything, you heard Heero!" Duo said in exasperation, he was eager to go on the plane.  
  
"Heero?" the guard said, "Heero Yuy, the famous Gundam Pilot?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"But by law I cannot let you bring a weapon into an airplane." He took the gun from Heero; he made no move to get it back, strange enough. Then the guard let him go to join his friends. The security turned on his walkie-talkie and said, "We have Heero Yuy on plane Tokyo Express 143, repeat, Tokyo Express 143, also the other pilots. I want a guard up on the plane with him. His rumors aren't so great.or safe."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*SM*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh, its only 3 more days!" squealed the delighted and excited blue haired mother of Serena.  
  
"Mom, do you even know that so far, there are now 16 deaths?" Sammy asked his mother.  
  
"Yes dear?"  
  
Sammy stared at his mother. "Your sisters have you bewitched," Sammy whispered.  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because its true." Sammy replied, "You're the only mother that isn't concerned about Serena going out everyday. If you haven't noticed, she's a dumb blond and is 16." Mrs. Tsukino blinked.  
  
"Serena!" she called. Serena hurried downstairs. "Yeah?"  
  
"Your curfew now is 6 o' clock."  
  
"What?!"  
  
Sammy snickered behind his hands.  
  
"And you too Sammy!"  
  
"But I'm not 16 and a dumb blond!" Sammy protested.  
  
"Yes, but you still have to stay at home for your relatives and clean you room young man. I don't want your aunts and uncles to think you live like a pig." Mrs. Tsukino turned and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"I hate those relatives of her now," Sammy grumbled and went up to his room. 


	6. A Bloody Scene of A Welcome

A/N: I think I spelled Trowa's last name wrong...And yeah, I changed the title of the Chapter...Its now called, 'A Bloody Scene of a Welcome' Anybody understand French? ~~~The Final Day, 19 deaths.~~~  
  
Serena, and her family was at the airport. Today was the day they would arrive and Mrs. Tsukino was so excited she could bearly sat put in the car. The Tsukinos searched for a familiar face, well, Mrs. Tsukino did, over the seas of heads. And at the exit of the baggage retriever, was a elegant looking lady Mrs. Tsukino recognized as her sister.  
  
"Oh, there she is!" squeled Mrs. Tsukino pointing at the middle-age woman with brown hair, blue eyes, lavender suit, and a silk bonnet with dior roses elegantly stitched on it.  
  
"Who's that?" Mr. Tsukino asked. But she did not hear ans pulled her husband and children up to the woman.  
  
"Oh Natalie ," the woman said in a soft voice with a strong british accent and then she smiled, "I see you doing well!" (A/N: Well, I don't know the english name for the mother so I made it up)  
  
"Rochelle!" Natalie Tsukino gasped happily, "I'm so happy to see you, wheres you're children?"  
  
"They should be around here, oh there they are," Rochelle pointed at a girl coming out, she looked about Serena's age, with elbow length blond hair, blue eyes and wore a knee-length faded skirt with a red sleevless top and a fleece blue jacket in her hands. She had an angry expression on her face.  
  
"Stop it Erik!" she was screaming, "You got my jacket all wet!" She, too also had a british accent.  
  
"Thats the point blondie!" said a boy's voice, he sounded American. He ran out, laughing, his hair was jet black, tanned skin and brown eyes.  
  
"You two, stop it," Rochelle scolded, "Aphy don't scream, and Erik please..."  
  
"Sorry..." said Erik with a grin on his face.  
  
"Alright," said Rochelle, "That is my daughter Aphrodite," she paused, "But she prefers to be called Aphy. And that is Erik, he's not my son, a friend of Ahpy's."  
  
"Why Hello Aphy, my name is Natalie, this is Sammy and Serena. Serena is 16, Sammy 12. And this is my husband Greg (A/N:Same thing with Natalie)"  
  
"Hello," Aphy said, "Nice to meet you." The rest of the Tsukino family said 'Hi' to her.  
  
"Hey there's the twins!" Erik said pointing at 2 girls walking out of the exit. One had silvery-blond hair with black streaks on her bangs, the other, was the exact opposite. The first was smiley and cheery, the second had a smirk on her face and didn't have that much kindness in it.  
  
"Hey you two, over here!" Aphy called. The twins ran over to them.  
  
"Where's your mother?" Rochelle asked.  
  
"She had a bit of problem with Gem," the one with the blond hair explained, she turned to Natalie, Serena, Greg and Sammy. "Bonjour."  
  
"I know what that means!" Sammy declared, "Bonjour means 'Hello'!"  
  
"Tres Bien monsieur," the silver blond said smiling, "I'm Lilac, or Lila. And this is Lindsay." She pointed at her twin. Lindsay didn't wave or smile but looked at them gravely. Just then, Mrs. Tsukino had squeled "There's Bonnie!" said Mrs. Tsukino and rushed to meet her sister with her husband by her side to a woman, looking about 30 or so, wearing a light jacket and black pants. She seemed tired and exhausted and smiled when she spotted Natalie.  
  
"Bonjour mes amis," Lindsay said greeting them at last after the parents had gone.  
  
"Bonjour!" Serena said pronouncing it carefully, "Are you fluent French?"  
  
"Oui Madmosielle," Lila answered energetically, "French, Japanese and British!"  
  
"Wow...thats a lot of language."  
  
"British isn't a language," Aphy muttered, "English is..."  
  
"Don't be so mean Aph," Lila scolded, "You yourself aren't very smart!"  
  
"Was that an insult!?" demanded Aphy.  
  
"If you take it as one it is."  
  
Lindsay narrowed her eyes at the continueous bickering and muttered, "This is going to be hell..." She looked at Serena with black, cold eyes making Serena nervous. Then Lindsay turned away, her attention drawn to the sudden outburst of a crowd near-by. Lila and Aphy stopped arguing, they rushed over, folowed by Serena, Lindsay and Sammy and Erik.  
  
"Whats going on?" Serena asked as she tried to get through the crowd who looked frightened and confused. Finally, Seena managed to squeeze to the front and gasped at the horror she saw.  
  
A girl, about 16, with long golden blonde hair, laid on the floor, sorrunded by a puddle of blood. Barely alive, she was breathing rapidly and her blue eyes were wide with fear and her face was white to the bone. Her school clothes were drenched in blood, there was a large bloody gash on her forehead, one right below her left collarbone, and she was clutching her stomach. The crowd around her was parted when by a police who looked stunned by the situation. He turned white and with shaking hands he reached for his walkie talkie.  
  
"W-we have a serious situation here," he said into the walkie-talkie, "Make it A.S.A.P."  
  
It wasn't a very nice welcome for the rest of the relatives who had came out. Especially for Helen Sichel, a 19 years old with soft sympathetic eyes and golden brown hair. When she caught sight of the girl, her face were in deep distress. But nothing changed for 16 years old Gem, older sister of the twin. Her eyes were black and unemotional, and hair was shoulder length and she was quite smaller then serena and looked about 13 or 14. Her face said nothing that she felt anything about horrible scene, she just looked at it, unmoved by the mass of blood.  
  
**GW**  
  
Duo, Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa walked stepped off their plane and into the building. Their attention was also caught by the crowd and they went to investigate only to see the same thing that Serena and the rest had seen.  
  
"What happened?" Duo asked a woman near-by. The woman shrugged.  
  
"I don't know," she said, "One moment I was waiting for my plane, and out of nowhere, she turns up as if she was there all the time."  
  
"How terrible," Quatre said frowning.  
  
"I think-" Duo started, "I think this is our case."  
  
"A murder case..." muttered Wufei.  
  
"I dunno Wufei," said Quatre, eyebrows burrowed in sadness and fraustration, "There's...something strange..."  
  
The young girl was carried away by the ambulence and the area was blocked and the police ushered the people away from the scene. Serena left willingly, her face as stunned as the victim girl. 


	7. A Very Suspicious Meeting

"They're daring," Raye whispered. Serena was at the temple again the next day, she had told the scouts about the girl in the airport. The 5 scouts, including the two cats sat down around a low table, all looking serious, sad and scared.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Mina.  
  
"Well, think about it," said Raye, "On the first 19 deaths, he only did it at night, but when we were out, there were no death at all. So, for showing his victim in a middle of a crowded airport is well, not something a killer in his right mind would do."  
  
"Well, maybe he was not in his right mind." said Lita, "A crazy psycho maybe."  
  
"Hmm...Serena, did you see anything?" asked Luna jumping on the table.  
  
"No," Serena replied sadly, "I was talking with the my cousins, by it seemed to happen, just like that!" The scouts looked at eachother with tense faces.  
  
"Could this be a new evil?" said Raye quietly, "A new foe?"  
  
"I don't know," said Artemis, "But whatever it is, we need to be on guard." There was a eerie and uneasy silence. No one spoke, the only thing to be heard was the whistling of the wind outside. Suddenly, Raye's Grandpa burst into the room, making all the girls jump and give a small scream.  
  
"Sorry to scare you girls!" he said with a cheery smile, "Serena, you've got a visitor!"  
  
"I do...?" said Serena standing up to see a young girl with silvery blond hair come running into the room.  
  
"LILA!"  
  
"Bonjour Serena," Lila greeted her brightly as Raye's Grandpa left.  
  
"How did you find me here?" asked Serena with burrowed eyebrows.  
  
"Asked your mum, she said this is where you hung out the most, and also, she wants you back home by 6. And by the way my name is Lilac Delone or just Lila, I'm Serena's cousin from my mom and her mom side. And you must be Serena's friends!" Lila said all this without stopping and very fast. The scouts stared at her and sweat-dropped majorly.  
  
"Hello," said Amy, "I'm Amy. Nice to meet you. This is Raye, Lita, and Mina." She pointed at the right person as she spoke.  
  
"Bonjour," said Lila giving them a small curtsy.  
  
"Do you guys always curtsy?" Lita asked bluntly, "I mean, in like in London or France." Lila giggled.  
  
"No, I'm just used to it, I was stuck in a Finishing school for 3 years and they would give you detention everytime you didn't curtsy to a new person, very scrtict." she explained.  
  
"Detention everytime you didn't curtsy?" Mina said in suprise, "I'll be in detention everyday then!"  
  
"I was too," said Lila nodding, "I hated to curtsy to the boys 'cause they weren't worth it." Raye smiled, amused somehow.  
  
"Well, gotta go!" said Lila turning on her heels and sped outside.  
  
"That was quick." Lita said, Serena sat back down.  
  
"She has a twin thats exactly the opposites of her," Serena explained, "My relatives are strange poeple..."  
  
"And I thought Serena was wierd," muttered Raye. Serena glanced dangerously at her.  
  
  
  
The pilots leased a 3 bedroom apartment, not far from Crossroad High. Quatre and Trowa shared a room. Duo and Heero was in one room and Wufei luckily had one room to himself. He refused to share room with Duo.  
  
With their things unpack by 5 P.M, the boys decided (or maybe just Duo) to look around Tokyo. Quatre had heard there was a Japanese Temple called Cherry Hill that has a reputation for strange things happening there, but Duo was more keen about where the girls hung out. Heero reminded him with a gun that they were there on a mission, not for fun.  
  
"We'll go to the temple then," said Quatre, "I'm sure people there can help us." All 5 agreed to go but Duo seemed dissapointed.  
  
So, the temple it was. It took them 20 minutes to find their way to the temple, with accidental turns and Duo charming the passing girls, they were lucky to even make it. When they arrived, there was a short, old man, sweeping the leaves off sidewalks. The man looked up and spotted them. He gave a cheery wave.  
  
"Hello there young'ens," the old man said in a gruff, but healthy voice, "Are you new here? I haven't seen you around."  
  
"Yeah," said Quatre politely, "Uh, we were just looking around, sorry to disturb you."  
  
"Ah nonsense," the old man said, "Everyone's welcome here, well, if it was granddaughter was here, she would kick you out."  
  
"A weak onna? Kicking us out?" Wufei scoffed.  
  
"Whats an onna?" the old man asked, confused.  
  
"Thats what he calls the woman and girls," Duo explained, "By the way, is she here?!"  
  
"Yeah, she here with a couple of her friends inside, go ahead inside." said the old man, "I'm Samuel Hino by the way!"  
  
"Nice to meet," said Quatre, "I'm Quatre Winner, this is Trowa Barton, the braided one is Duo Maxwell, Thats Wufei Chang and that over there is Heero Yuy."  
  
"Ah, young peoples these days," said Mr. Hino, "Come on in." He led them into the temple and stopped at a certain door that was lkit up from the inside. The boys could hear talking from inside.  
  
What am I doing going to meet onnas? thought Wufei, I must be getting weak. Damn it!  
  
"Girls!" said Duo excitedly, "Coming here wasn't sucha bad idea after all!" The door slid open and in the way stood a girl with long shining blond hair tied up with a red-orange bow. She looked at them with bright blue eyes and grinned broadly. Wow, now thats a hot one! thought Duo.  
  
"Hello!" she said all bubbly, "Who might you be?"  
  
"Who is it?" came a slightly mad voice from the inside. A girl with dark purple-black hair appeared behind the blond, her eyes were a mysterious mix of red and black that looked a tad bit irratated now.  
  
"Who are you and what do want?" she snapped at them.  
  
Wufei looked at her carefully, she looked mad and annoyed at them. Onnas were weak, but yet, strangely, he thought he felt some sort of feeling, strange feeling, of energy. He couldn't pinpoint exactly what it was though. It wasn't a regualr feeling, but he sensed something from her, some sort of bittersweet radiance.  
  
"Oh, don't be so mean Raye, they're gorgeous," said the Blond. Quatre went crimson when she said that and Duo looked proud of himself.  
  
"Who's gorgeous?" said another voice. A tall girl with deep brown hair tied up in a high ponytail appeared.  
  
"Hey..." she said with an instant dreamy look, "Wow, they look like my old boyfriend, Freddy."  
  
"This is no time for stupid boys Mina!" Raye scolded her.  
  
"Stupid boys?" Duo demanded, "Who're you calling stupid?"  
  
"You." Raye replied coolly.  
  
"Weak onnas." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Onnas?" repeated Mina questioningly, "Whats an onna and why are they weak?" Duo and Quatre sweatdropped.  
  
"Nevermind that," said Raye angerily now walking towards the boys, "Who are you and what do you want?"  
  
"I'm Duo Maxwell and I'm...uh...i dunno..." Duo replied. Raye stared at him for awhile and turned to the others, her eyes demanding the same thing.  
  
"I'm Quatre, just visiting..." said Quatre. Raye eyed him suspiciously too before turning to Heero.  
  
"And who are you?" she asked.  
  
"Heero Yuy," Heero replied.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Oh give the guy a break Raye!" said Lita smiling at them, "I'm Lita, Nice to meet you."  
  
"Who is it guys?" said another voice and appeared a blue-haired girl and a blond, her hair put up in two ponytails with 2 odango sitting on top of it.  
  
"Wow, more girls!" said Duo excitedy.  
  
"Uh...more onnas..." muttered Wufei with a disgusted face.  
  
"Hello," said Quatre kindly, like always.  
  
"Hn."  
  
"..."  
  
"Oh hello," said the blue haired girl kindly, "I'm Amy, who might all of you be?"  
  
"I'm Duo, thats Quatre, thats Trowa and the one giving you all death glares now is Heero and the chinese boy is Wufei."  
  
"Hm..." Raye eyed them suspiciously, " And why are you here...?"  
  
"Are you always this suspicious?" asked Quatre, "I thought temples were friendly."  
  
"Well, the ones with Raye as a priestess aren't," the blond with the 2 ponytail said.  
  
"SERENA!" Raye warned loudly.  
  
"It is true," Serena said with a sheepish grin, "You weren't very welcoming when I first met you!"  
  
"Yes but in a time like this..." Raye trailed off and sighed. "Okay, I guess I overdid it" she confessed, "BUT, it won't keep me from watching you 5." Mina, Serena, Lita and Amy sweatdroped at their purple-haired friend.  
  
They girls them invited them in despite Raye's protest. Lita started feeding them all the things she had cooked. And boy was Duo happy! Quatre was in a conversation with Amy and Raye about what was happening around the area.  
  
"Why doesn't Trowa talk?" asked Mina looking at the tall silent pilot, "He barely said a word since he came."  
  
"He doesn't talk much..." Quatre explained.  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"And what is it with that Chang boy about onnas being weak?" asked Lita, "What are they, food?" Wufei turned red with both anger and embarrassment when Lita said that and Duo started snickering furiously behind his hands.  
  
"No its not food," Quatre informed sweat dropping, "Its his name for woman and females." There was a strange silence in the room after that last sentence spoken by the blond boy.  
  
Lita blinked and said, "He thinks females are weak?" Her voice was quivering a little, she was mad. "HA, you'll be suprise what some females will do to him if they heard that." she said with her eyes closed. The girls was suprised Lita didn't start yelling at Wufei.  
  
"Ahem..." Amy cleared her throat and changed the subject, "So, are you guys on a vaction here?"  
  
And everything turned normal after that and Heero wasn't joining in the chat either, nor was Trowa. Wufei will mutter something every 2 or 3 minutes.  
  
But Heero was watching the girls' every move, their every expression, their tone of voice and their body laungauges towards eachother. He was suspicious (A/N: God I hate that word...), and it wasn't good news when he was.  
  
At 6, the boys left, waving goodbye to their new friends. At the same time, Serena had rushed back home.  
  
"I like that braided Hunk!" Mina exclaimed later, "He's so charming isn't he!?"  
  
"They're a bit strange..." Raye muttered.  
  
"Raye give it a rest," said Lita waving the thought away, "They just arrived yesterday, they couldn't have been the killer."  
  
"I think we should still be careful, call Serena we're going tonight.." ordered Raye and she got up and laid down on her bed.  
  
"Okay..." 


End file.
